1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to an electronic audio device, fastened or not to the body of a user.
2. Description of the State of the Art
The agitation and intense work of everyday life in the big cities has deprived many people from their much-longed moments of leisure. The daily routine, many times keeps people isolated in commercial buildings, partly during their lunch time, on their way home or to work, etc. In leisure moments, such as walks in parks, resting at the beach or even at home, repetitive activities usually become boring and upsetting.
In many different cultures, music serves as a natural means of fun, unwinding and relaxation. Everyday life makes people seek some way of expressing themselves freely and individually through music, for instance, or some musical instrument.
The idea of the present invention is to create moments of peace, relaxation and pleasure for users, by means of an electronic instrument, object of the present invention, which gathers audio and musical resources.
Karaoke instruments of today evaluate only one's voice, which accompanies the music, and it is for domestic use, as well as entertainment in bars or restaurants. The karaoke of the present invention, in addition to evaluating the user's voice, also evaluates the instrumental accompaniment of the music. Through user iteration, it is possible to produce musical instrument sounds (percussion, keyboard, string or blow instruments) mixed with the music as accompaniment. In addition, this karaoke device is portable and can be taken by the user anywhere he goes.